


Pumpkins and other love potions

by SpookyStar29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Falling In Love, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Other, Slibbs, Team as Family, Teasing, dancingontheline, heatingthingsup, howtomelthim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: They all know about the "Thing".Jack knows it, too, even though she tries to downplay it.But it's Halloween ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone here had such great halloween-ideas I thought I had to do it, too … even though I’m late.  
I absolute love describing people’s looks or what they wear, but I’m not sure if I’m good at it haha (vocabulary range not available)
> 
> I wrote this within a few hours, so please be gentle if there are some mistakes in it …
> 
> I didn't really think about the title so I just went with the first Thing that came to my mind, and well … Halloween is pumpkin time
> 
> And no, Jack is not going to get Gibbs drunk.

Ellie still couldn’t really believe it. As she stepped in front of the mirror, dressed from head to toe, she shook her head.  
“This is such an honor.” She turned around to meet the gaze of the woman standing next to her, her friend. “Thank you, Jack. I cannot express how grateful I am.”  
She smiled and tilted her head. “You know, you deserve to wear it.” She stepped closer. “Looks good on you. You look so …” She was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Jack’s eyes lit up. “Oh that must be my carrier.” With that she turned on her heel and was out of the bedroom within seconds.  
Ellie laughed. “Your what?” But she didn’t answer so Ellie took a last glimpse of her completely different self in the mirror and followed. 

She came around the corner the exact second as the door was being opened and gave a view on another blonde standing there, a woman she hadn’t met that often before but would never forget.  
“So nice you made it.” Jack hugged her friend and let her step inside.  
“Of course”, Hollis said while taking off her jacket and shoes. “I wouldn’t miss an NCIS Halloween party.” She pulled off her blue scarf and turned, only to realize Ellie standing there.  
For a few seconds her eyes went wide as she realized what Ellie was wearing – and who it belonged to.  
“Ellie. Hi.” She put a strand of hair behind her ear, giving her a surprised, but appreciative look. “Or should I better say Lieutenant Bishop.”  
Ellie grinned. “Evening, Hollis. And no, no need to. I would never feel comfortable being called like that, knowing I wouldn’t deserve it.”  
“You would Ellie, and stop feeling guilty, please”, Jack shook her head and gave her a gentle rub over the arm. Just then Hollis took in Jack’s first piece of her costume – Ellie still didn’t know what she was going to be, and she was excited to find out as soon as possible.  
“Jethro is so going to love this”, she grinned while looking her down, eyed her tight, black leather leggings. And they WERE tight.  
Ellie bit back a laugh. So Hollis had noticed, too. That THING was there, she knew it. And the way Jack’s cheeks turned slightly pink she knew about the presence and reality of that THING, too, even though she averted talking about it. “Here.” Hollis spared her the embarrassment and handed her a something which looked like … “You’re lucky I still had that left.” Ellie squinted her eyes. Yes. It was a holster, a leg-one.  
What the hell was Jack up to? And why had she curled the tips of her hair into such a different hairdo?  
“And …”She held up a bag and Jack smiled at her, giving her thanks and took the bag.  
“You’re such a moocher”, Hollis said as Jack, wide eyed and beaming with excitement, pulled out what was inside.  
“Sorry”, she said, not sounding apologizing at all. “Only got boots with heels, and I don’t want to look too sexy. Good we’ve got almost the same size.”  
Hollis chuckled. “Should have chosen jeans instead of skintight leggings in that case.”  
Jack signed and gave her a look. “You know that doesn’t work for that costume.”  
Hollis laughed. “Hey, I’m just mocking you.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek and padded her arm. “Now go get that spray in your hair.”  
Ellie was dying in anticipation. Tight leather trousers, black boots, special hairstyle? What was she going to be?

***

Jack disappeared into the bedroom, leaving her and Hollis alone. She knew from Jack her and Hollis had grown into really good friends a while ago but hadn’t realized they were so close they would actually treat clothes and go to a party together which was all about dressing up.  
She cleared her throat, trying to bridge the slightly uncomfortable silence. “So who’re you portraying, if I may ask?”  
Hollis took out her phone, tapped a name into the search bar and showed the picture to Ellie. Her eyes grew big as she recognized the person, then looked back into her face, grinning.  
“Wow. THAT is going to look very interesting.”  
“I had to teach myself how to walk in heels again for that”, she said. Ellie laughed.  
“You guys better get ready, I won’t need that long”, came Jack’s shouting from the bedroom.  
“We’re still in time”, Hollis called back but grabbed her shoulder bag, pulling out some boxes and pens which clearly were all for her face. Seeing that, a thought came into Ellie’s mind.  
“May I do you makeup?”  
Hollis stopped in between tracks, looking at her. Ellie gulped, realizing what she had just implied. “I mean, not that you couldn’t, I just …”  
“That would be great, Ellie.” A huge smile appeared on her lips and Ellie signed in relief. “Just let me get changed into that dress and I’ll be right there.”  
Ellie started smiling like an idiot. “Great. I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” She reached out for the makeup ingredients and while Hollis got changed, she made her way to spoken room, feeling excitement all over her. Suddenly she was incredibly nervous.  
She had no idea what she was most excited about. Meeting the guys, all of her friend’s costumes reveiled, finally knowing what Jack’s costume was and what Hollis meant with her expression that Gibbs would love it, or the fact she would be doing Ex-LT-Colonel Mann’s Halloween-makeup.  
It was all so surreal Ellie couldn’t help but laugh as she placed the lipstick, the colors and the rest of what she needed on the table. 

She made out footsteps just a view moments later and looked up. She whistled, taking her in. “Wow. That’s an amazing dress.” Hollis, who had already pulled her hair back and pinned it together, smiled her thanks. The black dress with a v-neck was longsleeved and floorlength, hugged her arms and upper body and was made of a material that almost looked like silk.  
She looked so different. Ellie almost couldn’t imagine how she’d look AFTER she was finished with the makeup. And when she put the wig on. 

Hollis took a seat on the bath tub, neatly folding her hands in her lap which already made her look even more sophisticated.  
“I haven’t had that much makeup on since I last played dress up as a teen I guess”, Hollis said as Ellie came up to her with the pad covered in white paint. She gave her a smile. “I think it’s good you are the one doing the makeup.”  
Ellie grinned. “I’ll do my best.” She grabbed the pad and dipped it into the white paint. “You definitely need that. You’re way to tan.”  
“Hawaii still clings on me.” Hollis smirked while she closed her eyes so Ellie could get the color on. 

They talked about that for a while. Ellie asking her about the most beautiful places, telling her she wanted to go there to, Hollis trying to answer and not get any paint into her mouth. 

“God, I’m jealous. You have incredibly long lashes.” That made Hollis chuckle, but she stilled so Ellie could go on with her work.  
“Okay. Lipstick next.”  
Hollis tilted her chin upwards, a nonverbal message for Ellie to do that, too.  
It really was the perfect, fitting color. Bright red, like blood.  
“Awesome.” Ellie grinned, shaking her head. “This is the only expression I can think of.”  
Hollis mirrored her expression, the white skin and red lips turning her smile into a shark like-one, making her appear almost menacing.  
She was proud of herself, actually.  
“I’ll do the eyeshadow first, then …” She stopped. Hollis’ eyes were fixed on the door, wide and seeming as if she couldn’t decide if she should smile or look astonished.  
It could only mean one thing. Feeling excitement washing over her again, Ellie turned around. 

Her mouth fell open.  
Again, as with Hollis, she hadn’t had any idea about what she was going to be. She had figured maybe some lascivious vampire, or something crazy like Harley Quinn – which actually wouldn’t make sense with the black trousers, but anyways - or anything which would make it hard for Gibbs to keep his coolness, like cat woman perhaps, but she hadn’t expected THAT amount of change.  
Not only did she recognize the costume within seconds. Not only did she realize what Hollis meant and why Jack had said she needed flat boots, even though she wasn’t wearing them right now. 

It was Jack herself.  
Her hair was red. Copper read.  
“Oh … my goodness.” Ellie couldn’t help staring her up and down. “I … I so did not expect that.” Leaving Hollis for a moment she stepped forward to meet her friend. Jack’s victorious grin indicated she was more than pleased with that reaction. Ellie reached out to touch the tips of her hair. “How …”  
“Ever heard of color to spray on?” Jack smiled proudly.  
“It looks great!” Ellie grinned. “Hollis, you were right. Gibbs is definitely going to love this.”  
Now, everything made sense. Jack wore an equally tight black shirt with a zipper which she had pulled up just so it was appropriate enough, and gloves without fingertips. The holster Hollis had brought was around her waist and attached to her left leg, another one which Ellie supposed was Jack’s own on the other thigh, and of course, she had put her gun in. Ellie’s eyes fell on the belt around her waistline, higher than the holster, and the recognizable red and silver buckle which looked incredible realistic.  
“Where did you get that?” She tapped onto the belt.  
“Amazon. For six dollars of some cosplay-guy. And the shirt I just ran into while shopping. It actually inspired me.” She made the attempt to look over Ellie’s shoulder. “So how is it going here?”  
The young woman stepped aside so Jack could get a better view.  
“God that dress is beautiful”, Jack signed. Then she turned back around. “I’ll leave you guys alone and pack our stuff, is that okay?”  
Hollis and Ellie both nodded before being left alone again. 

The eye make-up was what took the longest, but only because Ellie found her inner perfectionist and she desperately wanted Hollis to look EXACTLY like the woman she was portraying.  
She was glad for Hollis being such a patient and calm person, she could bet Jack was already impatiently waiting, asking herself what took them so long.  
But it was worth the while. As Ellie stepped back, closing the box of eyeshadow, she was more than proud.  
“You look fantastic”, she couldn’t help putting extra accentuation on the last word. Hollis got up, taking herself in in the mirror.  
“You can be proud of yourself.” She nodded in appreciation. “Even though this is going to be a nightmare to get it off later.”  
Ellie smirked and couldn’t help the tease. “Or you could leave it on and scare your husband.”  
Hollis laughed. “Oh, that would work, believe me.” She tilted her head. “That’s actually a good idea. Need some revenge since he has disagreed to accompany me.”  
She wouldn’t bother asking about the reason, she had no right to. This was private, she still wasn’t that close to the other woman, and it didn’t concern her at all.  
“And now, the last part.” She pulled out the red nail polish, looking at her sheepishly.  
Hollis signed. “Oh god Ellie, yes, if you so desperately want to!” She was in the middle of stretching out her hands as she frowned. “Wait.”  
Ellie stopped, too, giving her a questioning look. Hollis was eyeing her.  
“There’s something missing with your costume.” She totally surprised her as she reached out. “Your hair.”  
Oh shit. “Oh, you’re right. I almost forgot about that.”  
“I could help you with that. If you want to.” She smirked. “Since I’ve done that for twenty two years.”  
Ellie felt some kind of weird anxiety washing over her. “That would be … amazing.” She turned around so her back was turned to Hollis, looking in the mirror.  
It was one thing wearing Jack’s combat ACU’s, another one getting the exact hairstyle as a military woman, made by a military woman herself who knew exactly what and how to do it.  
“You want a bun or braid?”, Hollis asked her.  
Ellie thought for a second. “A bun I guess.” 

She was impressed by how fast Hollis’ skilled hands had tucked her hair into a perfect, tight low bun which added perfectly to the camouflage she was wearing.  
Hollis placed her hands on her shoulder, smiling gently – at least as well as she was able to, considering the makeup.  
“Now, you really look a military-woman”, she said, making it sound like the sweetest thing she had ever heard her saying.  
“Thank you”, Ellie smiled. “I feel honored.” Then she turned around, grabbing the nail polish.  
“Last part and we’re ready to head off.” 

***

They were finished and met Jack in the hallway just as she had pulled on the second boot. Ellie couldn’t help but smile. There was something about Jack in that outfit which made her look extra gorgeous. “Wow.” That was Jack’s answer as she caught them out of the corner of her eye, watching them in awe. She pointed her fingers at them.  
“You two are the best dates I’ve had in years.”  
“More like weirdest”, Ellie laughed.  
As Jack’s eyes fell on hers, everything changed. The expression in those soft, brown marbles shifted and were replaced with something Ellie could faintly distinguish as … pride.  
“Aw. Ellie.”  
She stepped closer to look at her, then reached out to caress her cheek. And then she stilled. Ellie did, too, as she recognized the different. Was she imagining or were there tears in Jack’s eyes?  
“My sweet girl”, she whispered. “You look so …” She blinked. Yes. It were tears. Pure melancholy. “So accrue.” She wiped her eyes. “God, sorry. I really didn’t think I would get that emotional seeing you like this.”  
Ellie smiled. “It’s okay, Jack.” She overstepped the last centimeters and hugged her. “I understand. And again. Thank you.”  
As they pulled apart, Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek. It was a sweet gesture, just as sweet as the woman it was coming from was.  
Having regained her composure she turned to Hollis. “You …” She shook her head in admiration. “Ellie, you are a genius. You actually really look scary. Especially that green of your eyes.”  
Hollis lifted one of her darkened eyebrows. “I’m not sure if I should feel offended by that or appraised.”  
“Second. Especially considering the one you’re portraying.” Ellie smiled while pulling on her jacket.  
“Ellie’s right. It’s a compliment.” Jack took a hold of her leatherjacket and handed Hollis her coat.  
“Well then, ladies. Let’s go.” Jack grabbed the keys and tossed her red hair back. “I cannot wait to see the guys.” Hollis mumbled some kind of reply but Ellie didn’t listen. Instead, she caught another look of herself, her army-self, in the mirror. Touched the material. For a moment she closed her eyes and imagined Jack wearing the uniform, contemplated about where she had worn it, where that piece of clothing had already been …  
It was almost too much to bear. Ellie took a deep breath. If she would let herself to get absorbed into this kind of “alternative universe” she knew she would probably end up getting emotional, and she didn’t want to.  
So she turned around, facing the two other women looking at her.  
“You okay, Ellie?” Jack’s voice was soft as velvet, almost contradictory to her costume. Ellie smiled, straightened her back, and nodded. She took another moment to look at them. Jack Sloane and Hollis Mann, both of them almost non recognizable.  
And then she grinned.  
“Gibbs is so never going to forget this night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are some notes at the end I decided to write something on, here, too …
> 
> Uni makes me happy. At least until now. And I still had enough time to go on with this Story, so here you go and leave some comments : )
> 
> Hope y'all had a great Halloween- and Dia-de-los-muertos-Weekend!

He was the first to arrive back at the office. Not even Gibbs was there – and for a few moments he doubted he would even arrive. But then he reminded himself – Gibbs had promised to be there. And he wasn’t one to break promises.  
Truth be told, he wasn’t a huge fan of dressing up, but he was happy with what he had come up with. No paint in his face, nothing he had needed to by, and it was kind of … himself. 

He barely had had the time to put his bag pack on his desk and take out his phone to ask Bishop where she were as he heard the familiar “ding” of the elevator. Excited, he turned around.   
“Oh my god”, he laughed. “You guys look amazing!”  
Even though their costumes had everything from head to toe, he knew immediately who was coming towards him.   
McGee was dressed in a white and black striped suit, his face painted white expect dark circles around his eyes, and something greenish on his head which looked like he had just stuck his finger into a plug socket. Delilah next to him was wearing a bright red dress with a black necklace on and had touped her hair, eyes colored reddish.   
It was strangely fitting. They looked as if they came right out a movie.   
“Lydia and Beetlejuice.” McGee took a bow. “At your service.”  
Delilah tilted her head, eyeing him. “And you are …”   
“Let me guess. The actor’s name is Will.”  
Nick signed in relief. “Yes, McGee, you got it.” 

Just as they caught up a new topic, the elevator dinged again. Delilah and McGee turned around, Nick looked up.   
He wouldn’t have known what to expect. But THAT hadn’t reached his imagination in the slightest.   
He had begged Bishop to tell him as what she would be dressed but she didn’t tell him. He would have suggested anything with a bright wig, or “cats”, maybe even a zombie-witch or similar.   
What amazed him was that he recognized her immediately and on the same hand she looked totally different. He was so taken aback about the fact that he barely focused on the other woman beside her.   
“Is that …” He looked her up and down. His Ellie, Bishop, B, dressed in a military combat uniform. An ARMY one.   
“Jack’s uniform. Yes.” Her smile was beaming bright.   
Nick shook his head in amazement. “How did you get her to?”  
Ellie shrugged. “I didn’t. She suggested it. I told her I had no idea what to wear, and she asked me if I would like to borrow her uniform. And … here I am.”  
Now Nick smiled, too.   
“It’s actually kind of sweet”, McGee said.   
“It is. And it feel as if … I don’t know. As if I’m kind of absorbing Jack Sloane – vibes and her backstory.”  
“Well I guess”, Delilah smiled. “We’ll call you Lieutenant Bishop.”   
Ellie grinned and while Hollis and her appraised the McGees, he stepped closer.   
“Hey.” Nick nodded towards her and blinked. “You look good in this.”   
Ellie stared at him as if she couldn’t believe what he had just said, but soon her baffledness turned into emotion. “Thank you, Nick.” She eyed him. “But who are you.”  
Nick stared at her. “Oh come on!” He threw his arms up, wanting her to guess.   
She didn’t. All she did was raise an eyebrow at him.   
“Will Smith?”, he helped her. She just shrugged.   
He signed. “Man in Black.” He turned around on his heel and waggled his glasses. “See?”  
“That’s kinda lame, sorry Nick.”  
“You know, everything is lame compared to those two.” Delilah pointed at her husband and the other woman. 

Only then he realized her standing there. McGee’s and Delilah’s attention was drawn to a woman in a long, black dress, black hair – or was it a wig? – whose makeup seemed familiar to him.   
As her green eyes met his, bright and penetrating, he jumped at the realization. “Holy shit, it’s an Addams.”   
She laughed. “Thank you for that introduction, Agent Torres.”   
And the scales fell from his eyes. Only as she spoke, Nick realized WHO she was. And apparently he wasn’t the only one.   
“Hollis, is that you?” McGee’s eyes widened. The former Army-CID-Agent nodded proudly.   
“Wow. I barely recognized you.”   
“That’s the intention.” Hollis smiled and gave Ellie a glance which looked absolutely horrifying in conjunction with her Morticia-Addams-look. “It’s Ellie’s work.”   
“Oh stop giving me credit for everything”, Ellie said. “You were the one picking the costume.”   
“Without Jack’s persistence, I probably wouldn’t have come up with it.”  
“Speaking of. Where’s she, by the way?”, McGee aka McBeetle asked.   
“We drove her to Leon’s, they’ll get here together. Apparently their costumes match.” Ellie shrugged. Now Nick got curious. “Who is she dressed as?”  
“All I’m saying is Gibbs will love it”, Ellie said, causing Hollis to chuckle.   
Nick raised an eyebrow. “Okay”, he said slowly. “Well now I’m interested.”   
“You’ll see soon enough and understand.”   
Delilah tentatively exchanged looks with everyone. “So … what exactly is this between Jack and Gibbs?”  
Nick made a sound. “They say there isn’t anything going on but we don’t believe them.”  
“You’ll see it for yourself”, Ellie said with a hint of mysteriousness, and the way she and Hollis shared a smile indicated he should definitely be curious. 

Just then McGee’s face lit up. “Holy walking dead! I guess we know who the winner in painting faces is!”  
The others followed his gaze and Nick stepped back a meter. “Oh wow!”   
He would never confess to it, but there was a second he jumped.   
“The Undead are ready to party”, the man said – only his voice and the fact he was in company with another woman let Nick know who he was. Jimmy was, as Hollis, almost non-recognizable – his face was covered in fake blood and skin which made it look as if the right side of his face was skinned, showing parts of his jaw – which was just make-up, of course, but looked scarily real and grotesque. He looked like a zombie straight outta walking dead. And Breena’s face was painted similar to what the Mexicans did on their “Day of the Dead” in beautiful patterns with some reddish in it – fitting to her wig.   
“You should audition as a guest-zombie in Walking Dead”, Delilah said.   
“You look awesome, you two”, Ellie said with a big smile. “And …” She eyed them. “There is something familiar about you.”   
Right. They both were dressed in business clothes. Breena tapped against something which was fixed on her blazer. “Look at our badges.”  
Ellie stepped closer and her eyes widened. “Oh my god, you are Dana Scully! And Fox Mulder!”   
Breena grinned.  
“Scully. Skull.” McGee smiled. “This is such a great idea.”  
“Creepy Dana Skull-y, honoring the dead, and Zombie-Mulder.” She squinted her face. “Even though I really hate that wig.”  
“You could easily leave it. After all, Scully wasn’t that kind of a redhead anymore in season 10 and 11”, Delilah encouraged her.   
Breena nodded. “I think I will.” She pulled it from her head and signed in relief. “At least as long as we’re inside.”   
Jimmy smiled at his wife which made him look like the Joker’s undead brother. “Ducky and Kasie will be there soon.” Nick was amazed at how he could still articulate himself with all that stuff glued to his face.  
“We ARE here!”, a female voice, unmistakably Kasie’s, cut through the room. Nick turned – and was granted with a view of a fluffy blue onesie-thing and Ducky dressed in old-fashioned suit, wearing a hat and a tie. He had a fake mustache glued on and, against his usual dress code, was wearing a tie. Nick would have never imagined seeing Ducky in a tie. Kasie had a hood on which had eyes on it, and a big cookie sewed on her stomach. It was hilariously cute.  
Ellie squealed in delight. “Oh my god Kasie, you’re the cookie monster?” Their forensic sciencist grinned and nodded. Ellie came storming past him. “Come here I need to hug you!” Kasie laughed and hugged her extra tight, and the picture was so uplifting everyone had to laugh. “You are so fluffy!”, Ellie spoke through something which sounded like layers of fluff.   
Nick grinned and locked eyes with their former coroner. “And who’re you, Ducky?”  
He lifted his hat and spoke with the most Scottish accent one could possibly manage: “Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, My lord.”   
McGee next to him chuckled at the form of address and he gave him a glare but decided to leave it. It was Halloween, after all. Everyone would be going to tease the other.   
“Is that …”, Ducky asked after Ellie had hugged him. She tapped on the name badge where it said “Sloane”. “Ah.” Ducky nodded. “I see.” He then turned around to take everyone in, nodding appreciatively.   
“So … all who’s left are Jacqueline, Jethro and Leon, right?”   
“I’m still amazed by how you convinced Jethro to come with us”, Hollis said.   
“I actually only now one person who could do so, and I guess combined with HR’s silent persuasion it worked”, Nick smirked. According to the way the former colonel looked at him she knew exactly who he was talking too. 

They all were absorbed in some casual chatting as something caught his eye. He and Jimmy stopped talking and looked up.   
And for the second time this evening he was stumped. Completely stumped. It was one thing seeing Bish in Jack’s military clothes and Hollis as a dark haired vampire.   
But Jack Sloane with copper red hair, dressed completely in black, arms interlaced with an eyepatch-wearing Leon Vance went beyond the scope.   
“Black Widow and Nick Fury.” Delilah smiled widely and more or less gave them no chance to let them guess. “Great to have some Avengers with us.”   
While Leon smirked Jack’s eyes grew wide as she took everyone in. “Wow. You guys all look great.”  
“Says you.” Nick looked her up and down, not the slightest embarrassed. NOW he knew what Ellie and Hollis had meant about Gibbs definitely not being able to take his eyes off her. Her trousers, her shirt, the black boots, everything of it was tight enough to make aware of her body physique. Just like Black Widow – sexy but appropriate.   
And the red hair. He would have never pictured Jack Sloane with red hair, but something about it made her look fierce as hell. 

All of a sudden he felt Ellie grab his arm. He looked down on it, then at her, confused. Her gaze was on the elevator – or better on the person standing behind Jack and Leon.   
Everything and everyone around them immersed into silence. 

There was no way of a misunderstanding.   
The white hat, the midnight blue coat with red trims, the white belt, and the spicked and spanned blue trousers.   
The whole room was in tensed silence, everyone in awe.   
If Gibbs weren’t already intimidating, he was now. It was a different, almost breathtaking intimidation which even made Nick stop and stare. It was true. There WAS something about the Marine’s uniform, and the fact it was Gibbs wearing it made it a double.   
And the way the rest stared at him – especially Jack who definitely didn’t have a thing for him, no not at all – none of them had seen him in his marine uniform before.   
The moment Hollis turned around his eyes widened. He blinked. “Ho … Hollis?” He made no attempt to hide his baffledness.   
“Yes, darling.” The now darkhaired-woman stepped closer and reached out to touch the badges on his chest. “Looking good.” For a moment their eyes met, and Nick felt like he caught a little glimpse of their past – Gibbs blue eyes growing soft as he looked down on her hand, back into her face.   
“You two.” She smirked. “Even though … I probably wouldn’t have recognized you.”   
Hollis titled her head. “I wouldn’t have expected to be ever granted with you in your blues”, she said, the light tone on her voice teasing and loving. Nick caught himself wondering if Jack might be just a little jealous, even though she and Hollis were friends …  
“Wow.” Ellie was the next to speak and the first to articulate what everyone was thinking. “I’m … I’m stunned.”  
His eyes fell on Ellie and stayed there. There was a quick flicker of pride, even a twist of his lips, but then he decided to go all Gibbs-mode and made a noise.   
“Well, I should have seen that one coming.” He turned to Jack who was still standing next to Leon.   
Nick saw it. And he was sure the others saw it, too. For the second time that evening, the mighty Gibbs’ poker face didn’t work at all.   
“Of course you couldn’t resist the tease.” Even though the words came off as gruff, there was a softness in his eyes Nick only knew appeared whenever he was talking to Jack.   
She, arms still crossed, grinned. “Says you. Marine.”   
His eyes twitched. For once, looking her up and down, again. Nick couldn’t blame him at all. “I would say “Lieutenant” but …” The smirk reappeared. “you surely don’t resemble one now.”  
And Jack blushed.   
Nick pressed his lips together to prevent himself from whistling or yelling something like “get a room”, but as he shared a look with Ellie, lips pursed but eyes twinkling, he knew she was definitely thinking the same. 

“All right, everyone.” It was Leon who raised his voice, probably also to prevent things to get even more heated up. “Ready to go?”  
Oh, Nick thought, he sure was.   
On their way out, following Gibbs, Ellie and Ducky who took the lead, Hollis bumped Jack’s arm and leaned in. “You have placed Jethro under some strange sexual spell.” Her eyes were twinkling devilish. “I respect that.”   
He burst into laughter at the more than accurate version of the Morticia-Addams-quote and didn’t even stop as Jack turned and gave him the stare of a murderer.   
“Shut up”, she said to no one particular, but as she turned back around, grabbing Leon’s arm, Nick knew everything was slowly falling into places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was shortly before putting Jack into an elephant onesie and still think it would have been absolutely hilarious and sweet but I figured I needed – and wanted – her to shake things up a little …   
And Jack is cute enough. Add a little sexiness and spice and Gibbs will helplessly fall for her.
> 
> Oh and I am in love with those cookie monster costumes, I just had to put Kasie into one. I really think I might dress up as one next year. 
> 
> And, sorry if I made a mistake with Gibbs’ uniform, I couldn’t find any fitting describtions and I don’t know if Gibbs is entitled for the Blue Dress or the Blue-White Dress, so … sorry to any Marines or their relatives, if there’s anyone who’d like to explain to me, I’d be happy about it : )


	3. Chapter 3

It took him a solid ten minutes to stop his mind from spinning and his heart from pounding strangely. He hadn’t seen that one coming. The first he saw were two people with their backs to him, one definitely a man in a long, black coat and a woman in devilish good looking, tight black trousers and a shirt.   
The moment she turned around he frowned. He couldn’t have helped it.   
Ellie was the first to see him, Ducky and Ellie close seconds. At least Jack had seemed to be equally taken aback, so his intention had worked – his plan had succeeded.   
The only thing motivating him to be dragged to this damn party was the fact to surprise her – and because he was damn curious about her costume.   
And hell, she didn’t disappoint him. He had no idea who she was portraying but he didn’t care.   
Jack with red hair? Holy mother of god.   
Jack in tight trousers? Torture.   
Everything combined – a beautiful nightmare.

“So Black Widow’s one of those superheroes?” He asked her about ten minutes into the party, having disappeared to the bar, no one noticing or bothering him – except her, of course. Not even Hollis seemed to mind dragging him into a conversation and forcing him to socialize. And for once, he was happy for her absence and having disappeared somewhere.   
Jack grinned up at him. Her flat boots - which he had never seen on her – made her a little shorter than usual, compared with that red hair he only hoped wasn’t dyed, seemed to turn her into a completely different person. But not different enough to not make his blood boil.   
“I’m impressed you know about it.”   
He couldn’t help the smirk but decided not to tell her he had silently asked McGee before.   
“Before that, I thought about dressing up as an elephant, you know.”  
The sentence made him frown. He felt his grip growing tighter around the glass and a hot-and-cold feeling running over his spine.   
The elephant in the room. The painting he got her.   
Nothing what Jack Sloane did was coming from nowhere. Everything had a second thought behind it, coincidences didn’t work with her, not at all. Had never, would never. 

He caught her eyes, big and brown and smooth and oh so beautiful. And suddenly it was as if they were the only two people in the room.   
Her eyes flickering down to his lips. His chest tightened, his mouth went dry, and all of a sudden he had to fight the desperate urge to resist kissing her. He just couldn’t describe her. 

Breathtaking. Pretty. Sweet. Blazing. Enthralling. Bewitching. Graceful. 

“Why Black Widow?” He decided to distract, and overall he wanted to know.   
Jack who seemed to try regaining her posture – and failing gloriously – shrugged. “Because it’s a cool character.”  
He let his gaze bore through her. “Not buying it.”   
She signed. “Well, I …” She bit her lip. His senses went wild. “I wanted to know … how you’d react. IF you would react.”  
He grunted and turned away. “Don’t need special clothes for that.”   
Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her tensing up, too. His skin was burning as he felt her looking at him, but he decided now was not the time to be closed off, not anymore. “You really thought you needed to impress me with some clothes?” He shook his head. “God you do. Every single time.” Taking a sip from his bear, he saw her eyes grow wide. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
And he looked at her, again.   
Getting lost in those beautiful eyes of hers like a thousand times before.   
He had never been good with words, only action. So he decided to act.   
Now. 

He looked around, hoping no one was watching them. He felt Jack’s questioning gaze on him, knowing he should get moving right now. He grabbed her elbow before he could back out of it again, started walking before his mind could tell him “Rule 12”.   
Screw Rule 12, his heart said. And hell yeah.   
“Gibbs, what are you doing?” Her voice was light and full of laughter, but heavy with skepticism. They managed to slip out through the heavy entrance door without being caught, at least he neither felt being watched nor saw anyone, but he didn’t stop walking for another few meters.   
“Somethin’ I should’ve done a lot earlier.” He came to a stop at the far end of the hallway, behind a salient which would keep them invisible from any nosy eyes. 

Gibbs turned around and stopped just right in front of her – near enough they barely touched, distant enough to give her space. He knew how much she hated being trapped, and the worse thing he could do was give the impression he was a predator.   
Jack hadn’t said another word since his reply. And now, all she did was stare up at him, eyes big in excitement.   
“Gibbs?” Her voice was shivering, silent, rich with agitation. “Would you …?”   
He knew she wanted to know what he was up to. He saw it in her eyes – and he also saw the hope in those brown marbles, the hope he had so often overlooked, hadn’t realized. 

How could he had been so damn ignorant.   
All he wanted had been in front of his eyes – all he had needed to do was listen and look. She had given him the signs.   
He would be giving in tonight.   
He felt his breath growing shallow and heavy, fighting every urge to pull her in and kiss her until she was trembling under his touch.   
Still, he didn’t. He held her gaze. 

For the first time ever he allowed himself to fully study her, to take in every inch of her beautiful, magnificent face and those damn gorgeous, pretty, and profound brown eyes.   
And nevertheless she was so much more than just that magnificent woman in front of him. 

He saw her eyes darting, back and forth, from his lips to his eyes and his chin, everywhere, as if she were trying to read him. He knew she could. She always had. And now he was unguarded, completely ungarded, because he WANTED her to know.   
Just like weeks before in her office, she looked almost the same. He was sure she had been shortly before kissing him, and he had been, too. But he had been scared, afraid she wouldn’t feel the same, was just teasing.   
He wasn’t afraid anymore. Only of not having her close, of losing the chance to be with her.   
The difference being now their faces were barely fifteen centimeters apart, and both of them knew what would happen next.   
He stopped just centimeters before her, so close he could feel her breath on his lips.   
Jack followed his every move as he slowly, painfully slow, leaned down. He wanted to give her the chance to back away if she weren’t ready.   
She didn’t move an inch. Instead, she only blinked, batting those dark eyelashes, deep brown eyes sparkling.   
He felt her breath on his face, then his lips. Closed his eyes. And kissed her.   
There had been a lot of times he had thought about it. About how it would feel, about the circumstances, about who would make the first move. 

It was better than every one of his very lively imaginations. It was wonderful. Breathtaking. Surreal. But oh, it WAS real.   
He wanted to back away, to look at her and to catch his breath, but she didn’t let him. She made a sign in her throat, a sweet, almost innocent sign that let his body tense up, and she pulled him back to her.   
She was almost forceful, clawing at his collar, pulling him in so their bodies crashed into each other. He had halfway expected her to be a fierce partner, a woman who knew what she wanted, and something about that made it even more appealing than it – she – already was. He couldn’t help the moan escaping his throat, nor did he want to. She deserved to know how she could make him react to her, she deserved to feel wanted – to feel loved. 

Because yes, it was true. The moment they pulled apart for just a second, a second their eyes met, a second he could see the beaming smile on her face before their lips met again, he knew he was in love with her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and held her close, wanting to feel every inch of hers. They way her body molded into his, her height, her hands around his neck, then sliding forward to cup his jaw, everything was just perfect. 

She was perfect.   
It was miracle.   
Her, him, them, here. Right now. At the same time, the same place, the same feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at eleven in the evening and now its midnight. Need to go to uni tomorrow, but I so do not care if I'lll be sitting there as a zombie because I know I'll be able to sleep good now.   
Sometimes ideas just flow, as they did now.   
I hope I didnt make to many mistakes, and I also hope I managed to get inside Gibbs' head to make it seem real … even after/in progress of writing How to get away with love I still have some problems to figure this guy out. 
> 
> But here you go. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There is something about fluff.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was shaking, her heart was beating and flapping like a bird, and she was feeling more alive than she had in years.   
And he held her, like the solid rock in the storm he was, the man she trusted more than anything, the man who knew things about her no one else did, that man … that man she loved. 

And as she looked up into his bright blue eyes, as she saw the devotion in their, that beautiful smile, she knew he felt the same. Jack felt a tear running down and she sniffed, but before she could even lift her arm, his thumb was on her cheek, softly whipping it away.   
“Wow.” The words were barely more than a stunned whisper. “That came unprepared.” She smiled. “But unprepared is often the best.”   
He smiled. A bright and happy smile as if he was more than pleased with himself to have caught her off guard. And she was proud of him for taking that step. 

He leaned in again, their lips meeting for a second time, both of them more steady and confident about what they were doing.   
She let out a sign as they pulled apart for the second time, this time they both needed to catch their breath. As Jack looked up and caught his gaze, she let out a laugh. And he did, too.   
She hadn’t seen him laugh often. Smile, yes, sometimes. He had a beautiful smile which made him more handsome than he already was. And more over – it made her feel happy she was the reason to coax that laugh out of him. She felt so at ease, so lighthearted, so incredibly as if floating on air she could barely describe the feeling. It was as if suddenly, all the pain, all the wrong thing in this world were gone, even if it were just for the moment.   
Because right now, all that mattered was the man standing in front of her. That man who, in the next second, pulled her close and kissed her forehead, her cheek, and again, her lips. 

Suddenly he felt his hands growing busy, his fingertips trailing along the outside of her thigh. Jack broke the kiss and bit her lip, looking at him.   
“Have I told you that you look incredibly handsome in your Blues?”  
“Guess I don’t need to tell YOU how good you look.” His eyes darkened as he gave her a onceover which made her skin burn. She gave him a playful shove against his shoulder. “You know, that’s one of those things I love about you.” She stilled her hand and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. She could feel the beating of it, almost as fast as hers. “Your honesty.”   
His lips twisted. He was still this wickedly smart-ass. And she wouldn’t trade that personality of his for a billion dollars. “There somethin’ else you like about me?”  
There was no hesitation in her answer. “Oh, many things.” She got on tiptoes and kissed him. “So many.”  
She actually wouldn’t have thought her words to have such an impact, but apparently, they did. He smiled again. And it was one awesome feeling. 

He took her hand and interlaced their fingers. Something in the gesture made her look up and she met his gaze. Suddenly … shy, a little timid.   
“Wanna get out of here?” Gibbs softly tugged at her hand.   
Jack started smiling. Hell yeah.   
“Sure. I’m just not sure if Black Widow is good with building boats.”   
“I don’t want Black Widow.” He deepened his gaze. “I want you. And only you. And the boat … doesn’t matter now.”   
She bit her lip and couldn’t quite believe what he had just said. “You know, you can be really sweet if you want to.”   
His free hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her in. She almost purred at the warmth his body spread, the way he felt against her, and suddenly all she wanted to do was nestle into his touch and be as close to him as possible.   
Just then he tapped against her chin. “Do me a favor?”  
She tilted her head, her nonverbal message for asking what he meant. He wrinkled his forehead. “Get that damn red out of your hair.” 

Her lighthearted laughter echoed along the hall, the joyfulness and love in it so strong and penetrating it made Hollis Mann and Leon Vance stop in the middle of their conversation, listening.   
They shared a look. Both knowing what the other was thinking, both knowing what that sound, a sound they hadn’t heard in a long time, meant.   
And they clicked their glasses with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction ever I managed to finish. Need to mark that in my calendar. 
> 
> I hope you like the ending, even if it was a lot shorted than what I usually write : )

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas and guesses about who Jack and Hollis are portraying?


End file.
